Plan
by Neo Cookie
Summary: Kuroko team in an emergency! their scores differ by only 1 point, but time and their body condition prevented them from scoring. Kuroko has no other choice but to use a plan that is not unexpected. AKAKURO!


**PLAN**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. **

**A/N: **My First Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic! Enjoy Guys~

The Winter Cup has arrived, and the match between Serini Rakuzan who had been waiting had already started and even now already final quarter.

Aida Riko the Seirin coach looked at her players one by one, examines the current state of their bodies. Their bodies were soaked with sweat, their legs seemed to vibrate which seems to have not able to run even to walk or stand. Riko sigh, his head began to think hard to make plans with their conditions were like this.

With those scores that differ by only 1 point, Rakuzan 100 and Seirin 99. And when they were only staying one minute before the game ended to make Riko think 3 times harder than normal.

"So what's your plan, Riko?" Hyuuga Junpei, the Seirin captain wiping his face with a towel. His eyes looked Riko, waiting for an answer from the coach, but only answered with a shake of the head.

"What if we attack their suddenly?" Said Hyuuga

"No, it's too risky and if more honest I don't know what else to do, see very limited time and conditions you are already beyond the limit. We also can not rely too much on Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun and Teppei-kun they already exceeded the limit"

Back atmosphere of silence, silent in their minds. Until Riko patted her hand.

"Okey everyone! Although we like this condition does not mean we have given up. We did not have a plan but i want you to play with all the strength that you still have, besides, the condition of our opponents is also almost the same as us"

"OSH!"

"Actually I had a plan ..." Kuroko Tetsuya Flat Sound instantly attract attention Riko and others.

"What? why did not you say so" Kagami Taiga pull Kuroko cheek with annoyance that was immediately denied by Kuroko.

"Stop that Kagami-kun, I don't say it that because I've never done this plan before"

"Never?! You have not even been trained?" Kuroko nodded his head.

"Geez ..." Kagami slapped his face with frustration.

"So what do you think, Riko?" Riko think hard, to weigh the risk that would occur if using kuroko plan that has never been applied before.

"Do not you have other plans Kuroko-kun?"

"I'm sorry, I just got this plan"

"It seems we have no other choice, explain how you plan Kuroko-kun!"

"I can not explain it in such detail because I've never done it, once again I repeat I have never done it and this plan can only applies to Akashi-kun"

"Huh?" Kuroko begins to explain his plans and others to hear their complaints seriously but in they mind appear a question _'Why is this plan only applies to Akashi?' _and the sound of the final whistle has even started to sound. Seirin players started up from the bench rest and gather.

"Okay everybody! Do not forget to plan and spirit! Take out your entire force. SERINI!"

"FIGHT!" They all cried out with passion and began their foot into the ground. The ball has been thrown and successfully captured by Hyuuga. Bouncing ball, preparing to do a 3 Point shooting, but the ball suddenly disappeared.

'_W-what?! Where the ball? Wait a minute! Mayuzumi Chihiro!_' Hyuuga reversing his body, looking for a player similar to the Kuroko and it's true that the ball was in the hands Mayuzumi pass to Akashi Seijuurou suddenly confronted by Kuroko_. 'Well it's time to run the plan' _

"Hum? Tetsuya? Now you're facing me, are you sure you can hold me" Akashi smirk towards Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, even though I do not have strong physical strength as Kagami-kun i remain confident that i could stop you" says kuroko with confidence.

"Well Tetsuya, you're welcome to try, but if you know how to"

"I already know how to Akashi-kun" Akashi began a movement to break through Kuroko but his movements abruptly stopped when his eyes looked at Kuroko for the second time. In front of his Kuroko withdraw his basketball uniform that reveals his shoulders are white and smooth. Kuroko's face looks um ... seductive eyes in Akashi, with the rosy cheeks and glazed eyes due to tears.

Akashi stood still see the scene in front of him, but not only Akashi course, all Audience who saw action Kuroko fell silent and motionless even the Generation of miracle that watching the game was silent. Nosebleeds, fainting and even severe bleeding ensued everywhere. Kuroko who saw the silent Akashi was not a waste of opportunity. The ball bouncing on the floor left by Akashi passed directly towards Kagami who was under the enemy ring. But instead of to catch the ball Kagami just stood still, Kagami kept silent until finally realized when Riko shouted.

"Kagami-kun, grab the ball!"

"W-what?" Kagami just take his ball and ready to score, the sound of the whistle ended the game has been sounded. Rakuzan won with a score of 100-99.

The Seirin players now have been in their locker room, Everyone's heads were hung low in defeat, disappointment and confusion. Riko sighed disappointed, trying to revive their spirits.

"We lost Rakuzan but that's okay! We still have a chance to beat them next year so come on! Keep the spirit" but the other was silent.

.

.

.

"By the way I do not think it turned out as planned" says Kagami.

"Yes, I also did not expect it" Teppei chuckled remembering Kuroko action.

"The plan was terrible, not only have an effect on us alone but also to the audience too affected!" Says Hyuuga, laughing out loud and followed by others. Riko smiled relieved to see them laugh, glad to see them back excited.

"Eh? Wait ... Where Kuroko-kun?"Riko looking Kuroko figure around but can not find its existence.

.

.

.

.

"EH?! KUROKO/-KUN!?"

A luxury black car drove at moderate speed on the highway that looked not so crowded. In black luxury car that exactly passenger bench looks teenage with a red head hugging a small teenage with blue head who sitting on his lap.

"Ngh ... A-akashi-kun .. sto-stopped!" Kuroko moan softly as he felt Akashi tongue lick his neck.

"Are you ordering me?"

"N-no..Ngh! Akashi-kun!" Akashi dismiss his actions. He pulled Kuroko's face so that their noses touched and he could feel Kuroko breath.

"Why do you show your face like that in front of everyone? You can only show your face like that just to me, because you're mine!"

"I'm Sorry Akashi-kun but what is not okay if we go suddenly like this? My team definitely was looking for me and your team you would too "

"It's okay Tetsuya, do not think about that you should think about is me, because I will give you a punishment, Tetsuya"

"... Hai, Sei-kun" Kuroko smiled softly to Akashi is rewarded with a hot kiss

**OMOKE**

Sunny morning, Kagami goes to school in peace.

"Tch! Where Kuroko? It's been 2 days he did not show up, not go to school even he didn't pick up his phone when i call him! Really that boy"

"**Hello, Kagami-Kun..**"

"Huwaa! Kuroko! Since when are you here?"

"**From earlier I've been behind you, Kagami-kun**"

"Where have you been?! are you okay and ... why are you walking like that then you're hoarse voice as loud shout-out"

"**...you better walk fast Kagami-kun**"

"O-Oi! Kuroko!"

**THE END**

...Okey! thank you for reading my story and I'm sorry if there is any wrong of grammar or word (-O-) I'm not so good at arranging words and English is not my language so please understandable. Oh and i don't own the cover image...and again don't forget to REVIEW!


End file.
